FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a belt connector device for connecting opposite end portions of a belt to each other to form an endless belt assembly for use in belt type delivery apparatus such as a scrape conveyor, a bucket elevator or the like.
In general, a conventional scrape conveyor or bucket elevator includes a pair of end rolls and an endless belt entrained around the pair of end rolls. In such a scrape conveyor or bucket elevator, when it is desired to adjust a tension in the endless belt, it is usual to move at least one of the end rolls toward and away from the other end roll to vary the distance between the end rolls, to thereby adjust the tension in the endless belt. Specifically, at least one of the end rolls is moved toward the other end roll to decrease the tension in the endless belt, and is moved away from the other end roll to increase the tension in the endless belt.
A typical mechanism for varying the distance between the end rolls for the adjustment of the endless belt tension includes a bracket or stand by which one of the end rolls is rotatably supported, and one or more threaded shaft threadedly engaged with the bracket or stand. The rotation of the threaded shaft causes one of the end roll to move toward and away from the other end roll. Such adjustment mechanism is complicated in structure and relatively large in size so that the mounting and operating works of the adjustment mechanism are troublesome.
In addition, at each time the endless belt tension is adjusted by the above-described adjustment mechanism, it is necessary to adjust the orientation of one of the end rolls so as to have a horizontal axis in parallel to the axis of the other. The adjustment work for the orientation of the axes of the end rolls is troublesome and time-consuming. In particular, in the case where the scrape conveyor and/or bucket elevator is arranged in a relatively narrow pit as in, for example, a rice cleaning or polishing plant, the adjustment work for the axial orientation of the end rolls is more troublesome.